1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording material moving device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
An image forming device, which employs an electrophotographic method to form an image on a surface of a recording material such as a sheet of paper by recording a toner image that is formed on an intermediate transfer member, is well known in the art. In such an image forming device, the recording material is transported by a transport unit to a recording position where recording of an image formed on an intermediate transfer member is carried out. In this method, however, there are some instances where the recording material shifts out of position when the recording material is being transported by the transport unit because of mechanical errors of the transport unit. In order to overcome this problem a technique has been developed for measuring the position of the recording material before recording of an image and for correcting such a position shift of the recording material.